


I'm counting on you

by mukaQ



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukaQ/pseuds/mukaQ
Summary: 翻译 无授权有问题立即删
Relationships: Kikuchi Fuma/Nakajima Kento
Kudos: 19





	I'm counting on you

#1 是男人又怎么样

不能说是被宠坏了，也不是不谙世事没有常识。非得找个形容的话，就像是在家长严密的保护下长大的温室里的王子吧。  
对什么东西产生兴趣，但是因为不算拿手所以一边丢脸一边努力耍帅的模样对于每个人来说想必都是司空见惯。可我偏偏就遇上了一个完全不按这个套路出牌的人。  
有时候看待问题的角度很成熟，却又有着孩童一般的兴趣爱好。  
他就是这样能够完美兼容完全意义不明的两部分的男人。  
因为是捆绑营业，也有过对他很火大的时期，也会过于的在意他的存在，经历了这样那样之后的结果就是，中岛一直都在我的身旁，成为了只要转过头就能看到的理所当然的存在。

何况我现在，正被中岛搞得昏头转向。  
虽说已经事到如今了，真的是万万没有想到……我竟然喜欢上了他……简直天方夜谭。

细想到底是怎么喜欢上的话倒是有不少苗头，真正让我意识到这点的是因为胜利的一句话。

“風磨くん，你最近对Kenty是不是有点过保护了？”

他说这话时的表情，有些一言难尽又带着点笑意。  
有吗？我装作不经意间的回问他，拼命隐藏住了内心里暗自萌芽的莫名情感。

“前段时间庆功宴的时候你不是把他送回房间了吗，当时聪也喝了个烂醉，但你只送了Kenty。”  
“……有这回事？”  
“算了，反正你俩好好相处就行。”

一脸贼笑的胜利仿佛看透了所有一般，我不禁背后发毛。只好模棱两可地笑笑，低头玩起了手机。

说实话我是有这个自觉的。对于喜欢的人总是会忍不住地对他好，或者说是保护过头。  
真的没事吗，不能放由着不管啊。这样的念头最终变成了爱恋的经历过去也有过好几次。  
只是连我自己都无法相信……这次的对象竟然是个男人，而且还是和我相处了10年之久的相方。

本来我以为我是绝对不会喜欢上他的……吧。

“菊池！你在听我说吗？”  
“啊抱歉，刚说什么了？”  
“这里啦，我不是从舞台右边退场吗，这个时候要不要……”  
“嗯。”

中岛指着演唱会构成的资料问道我。  
是张漂亮的脸蛋，不过说实话这么多年下来也确实看惯了。  
所以真的很难想象，自己居然会对这张从小看到大的面孔动了心。  
不论是生气的模样，哭泣的模样，甚至是疲劳过度不修边幅的模样，都见过不知多少次了。

“中岛你这个提案我觉得挺好的。”  
“嗯，谢谢。”

但是啊……就是喜欢他啊，没有理由的喜欢。  
好想亲他。要是被眼前这个王子知道我有这样的想法，不知道他会说什么呢。  
虽然我是没有打算要告诉他的。

我盯着中岛正在玩手机的侧脸，他仿佛是感觉到了视线，歪了歪脖子问我。  
怎么了？  
我也顺势开了口。

“最近感觉你蛮常玩手机的。”  
“诶，有吗？”  
“和女朋友？”

若无其事的问出了口，中岛反倒是有些吃惊地眨了眨眼。  
这家伙真是一点事都藏不住啊，全都写在脸上了。

“…好难得啊，菊池你居然会问这些。”  
“会吗？”  
“我们都没聊过恋爱话题啊，而且还是你先起的头！”

中岛笑呵呵地看向我。带有笑意微微下垂的眼角看上去比平时还要幼齿可爱。  
好想告诉他啊。

喜欢你。  
想跟你在一起，我可以追你吗？

如果他不是我的团员不是我的对称，我应该早就这么说了。  
可我偏偏也正是喜欢上了处于这个位置上的中岛。  
这份说不清道不明的感情，也恰恰是在这样的矛盾中建立起来的。

“菊池你现在有女朋友吗？”  
“我？没有哦。”  
“诶，有点意外。还以为你肯定有呢，看你随时都在盯手机。”  
“是我大学朋友们的群聊啦，一会儿不看就好多条未读。”  
“是嘛~关系真好啊。”  
“…那中岛你为什么一直看手机？”

又开口问了一遍，这次中岛微笑着把手机屏幕递向了我。  
上面正播放着国外歌手演出的视频。不觉得这个超帅的吗？他问道。

“最近好喜欢看这些，正好也能给演唱会演出的设计提供参考。”  
“这样啊。”  
“哦对了，我现在没有女朋友哦。”

说完他又把视线放回到了手机上。  
没有女朋友啊~  
望着他的背影，我自然地露出了微笑。

中岛会和什么样的女生交往，这个问题从小时候开始就一直困扰着我。  
毕竟他脱口而出的那些甜言蜜语都是日常生活里讲不出口的，而且还把饭当作女友来看待。说实话和我的恋爱观完全是天差地别。  
而中岛在杂志取材时提到的所谓女友论，脱离现实到让我怀疑这世界上真的有这种女生吗？在说漫画里的人物吗？  
以前每每听到他这么说，最多也就是在心里暗自吐槽一句又来了。可到了最近，我实在是在意的不行他到底和什么样的女孩子交往过。

是可以让他尽情撒娇的年上大姐姐吗，还是可以完完本本接受他甜言蜜语的纯情小女生。  
下次有机会聊到的时候问问好了。

演唱会地方场时出去聚了餐，我盯着身旁很嗨地大口吃肉的中岛发呆。  
最近早上都起很早，稍微喝点酒就困了。这会儿拼了老命地在抑制自己想要打哈欠的欲望。

“菊池你吃东西了吗？”  
“嗯？在吃呢。”  
“这个好吃的。”

中岛端来一个小碟子，我也大方承了他的好意，夹了一筷子放进嘴里。  
中岛和我的味觉蛮接近的，他觉得好吃的东西一般我也不会觉得难吃，这也是我喜欢他的一点。  
毕竟对我而言，饮食上合不合得来还挺重要的。

手机突然响起提示音，一看是有line的新消息。  
联系人是个女生的名字，一瞬间还没反应过来是谁，打开界面才想起原来是朋友的女朋友。  
说起来之前还被他俩委托写婚礼的寄语来着，过几天得赶紧准备起来了。  
正想着，一旁的中岛单手端起酒杯，歪着脑袋看向我。

“…怎么了？”  
“没事，就看到是女孩子发来的消息……果然很受欢迎嘛。”  
“怎么就受欢迎了，只是发了条line而已啊。”  
“日常生活中会有女生主动发消息给你就是受欢迎的体现了。”  
“整天张口闭口就要跟饭爱的鼓掌的人还说我……”

话音刚落，就见中岛哈哈笑了起来。  
只是半杯梅酒下肚就脸颊发红醉呼呼的样子，真的非常可爱。

“我说真的啦，菊池你很受欢迎的吧？又帅又有品味，身上有一种受欢迎的气场。”  
“没有的事，一点都不受欢迎的。”  
“真想让你教教我！我啊，就算和女生交往也会被说总感觉哪里不太对，最后被甩的都是我。”  
“是嘛。”  
“嗯……好像做我女朋友很辛苦的，可能是我理想要求太高了吧。”

说这话的中岛有些自嘲地笑了起来。  
虽然这也不难想象到就是了。  
女孩子们喜欢上像这样努力刻苦又帅气的中岛自然不奇怪，可是应该不是抱着想那样磨炼自己的心情和他交往的。  
一定也是想要一个可以只宠自己一人，随时腻歪在一起的男朋友吧。  
和有没有上进心无关，我心中的恋爱关系就是这样的相处模式，所以在对方脆弱的时候希望可以毫无保留的展现给我，然后我会给予全力的肯定安慰。  
可是中岛好像并不是这样，不仅不会安慰，倒不如说他会拉着女友强打精神说一起加油吧。这种类型的男生，女孩子们也许会觉得有些望而却步吧。

“…没有什么中岛你看得上眼的人吗？”  
“可能我的理想要求还是太高了吧。”  
“嘛，就我听来的来说确实有这种感觉。”  
“菊池你呢？喜欢什么样的人？”  
“我啊，type就是喜欢的人。”  
“来了来了，偶像的标准答案！”

中岛开心地大声笑了起来。我也扬起了嘴角，灌了一口啤酒。  
消了气泡的金黄色液体入口便有一股淡淡的苦味涌上舌尖。刚刚成年的时候真的完全品尝不来，事到如今竟然也喜欢上了啤酒的味道。  
和啤酒如出一辙，关于喜欢上中岛这件事的心境变化，也是随着时间的推移自然而然地发生了。人还真是种不可思议的生物。

“嘛，总有一天会遇到合适的人的。”  
“嗯，但是现在正是工作的好时机，我只想努力工作。”

中岛笑着，叫来店员又点了一杯苏打水兑的梅酒。红扑扑的两颊比平时看起来更加诱人。  
忍不住想要伸出手碰碰他，却又在触碰到之前清醒收了回来。

中岛有许多不知道的事情，我也一直以自己告诉了他这许多而沾沾自喜。  
小的时候大家一起玩扑克，他因为不懂游戏规则加入不进来时是我从零教会了他怎么玩。长大以后也是我，告诉了他许多什么是大部分普通人的日常。  
每一次中岛都是诚恳耐心地听完，原来是这样啊，恍然大悟时的眼睛里闪着光亮。最初可能也有点故意逗他的想法，可一旦见他这样的眼神那些坏心思也瞬间烟消云散。  
等我意识到的时候，每每有大学时期的朋友发了什么好玩的东西给我，我第一时间总会想着要拿给中岛看。  
然后中岛会如我所料般笑得很开心。看见他的笑脸，就会有种说不出的幸福感。  
细细想来，或许这就是我喜欢上他的开端吧。  
有时候他会突然想起什么段子，然后像是抛梗给搞笑艺人那样叫我表演，我拼尽全力表演完后他也会回馈给我开心的哈哈大笑。  
可我就是喜欢他这样的笑脸，为了这个笑要我表演多少次我都心甘情愿。

关系好的工作人员看着我们最近总会说，风磨你怪怪的，不过叫你表演的健人也好不到哪去啦。  
换作是以前，哪怕我稍微有点想丢梗给他的念头，中岛都会极力地规避躲开，现在倒是会笑着接住了。  
最重要的是，他不会再在我面前逞强了。  
再怎么说也不会有人希望我们俩一直关系不好下去，如今这样反而也好，各方各面也都帮了大忙。

回到休息室时，中岛机智地拿两把椅子拼了个简易小床，正躺在上面睡觉。依稀记得之前他一脸困倦地说过最近很忙很累，看来快要到极限了。

“啊啾……”

也不知是不是冷了，睡梦中的他吸了吸鼻子抱紧了自己蜷作一团。  
碰巧我今天穿了件材质轻薄的羽绒服，索性也就脱了外套盖在了他身上。

“唔…嗯…”

中岛动了动身子，抱着我的羽绒服把脸埋了进去。仿佛找到了一个合适的姿势，又沉沉睡了过去。  
我看着他睡去，也轻手轻脚离开了休息室。  
去到另一间屋子跟工作人员讨论了会儿音响设备的问题，已经睡醒的中岛走了进来，脸色也稍微恢复了正常。  
他的手里拿着我的外套，见到了我便赶紧走了过来。

“抱歉，正在讨论吗？”  
“没事，刚刚结束了。睡得还好么？”  
“嗯…这个是菊池的吧？”

他把衣服递给我，偏了偏脑袋问我。  
我没有回答他，只是接过衣服披了起来。

“…谢谢。”  
“那间屋子是不是有点冷，我看窗户都没关严。”  
“没留意诶，不过，怎么说呢……”  
“嗯？”

中岛的脸有些泛红，一副害羞的模样望向我。  
然后一个人自说自话地笑起来，一把拍上我的肩膀。

“因为都是菊池的香水味……害我做了奇怪的梦。”  
“梦？”  
“嗯，梦到我枕着菊池的手臂睡着了。真是吓我一跳~”

这梦怎么回事啊，教教我吧我也想梦到。我笑了笑回应他。  
中岛还笑个不停，然后又向我道了谢。

“梦里我的手臂使用感怎么样？”  
“嗯？可壮实了，硬得跟椅子一样。”  
“哈哈，也难怪啦。”

不知怎么的我也不好意思起来，只好跟着他笑。  
两人一起笑着的这个空间，真的充满了幸福。

今天的配餐是便当。种类蛮多的，不过想吃哪个的话还是先到先得。  
我看了眼配菜，发现了有今天的中岛绝对想吃的便当，不过他还在拍摄中。  
今天工作人员和共演者都挺多的，再等等估计他想吃的就被拿光了，可这个场景下，也实在很难跟别人说“中岛想吃这个，能不能给他留一个”。  
要我真的开口说了，不知道会被缠着起哄成什么样子。  
于是我先去拿了一个中岛喜欢的便当，坐到了角落里。心不在焉地玩着手机，也不吃饭只是盯着门口发呆。  
陆陆续续有人进来，便当的数量也眨眼间的工夫少了不少。  
果然那个便当，已经被拿完了。

“…風磨くん你不吃吗？”

坐在我面前的胜利边动筷子边问道我。  
我也随口应了两句，又盯向了时钟。  
胜利可能觉得有些奇怪，也没有多说，继续吃着饭跟我聊起了工作上的事。

过了一会儿，和中岛一起拍摄的其他团员回来了。  
我拿起便当站了起来，走去了放配餐的餐桌那边。  
差不多于此同时中岛走了进来，念叨着好饿啊，朝我走了过来。  
我装作正在挑选的样子，自然地把那个便当放在了桌子上，随手拿起了另一个。  
中岛走了过来，毫无犹豫地拿走了我刚刚放下的便当。

“菊池你今天吃那个吗？我吃这个~”

他笑着对我说，转念间便单手拎着便当和工作人员一边谈笑一边寻找空着的餐桌去了。  
我也没说什么，回到刚刚的座位上打开新拿的便当吃了起来。

“…那什么，你这样真的有点过了。”  
“什么过了。”

眼前的胜利一脸嫌弃的看向我。半眯起眼睛一边摇头一边说着真是难以置信。

“風磨くん你这样下去不行啊，太可怕了。”  
“…我也没做什么。”  
“Kenty完全没有发现啊……嗯，真的可怕。”

胜利扭开瓶盖喝了口茶，还是一副受不了的语气说道。  
此时正和工作人员开心交谈吃得一脸满足的中岛的身影撞进了视线里。  
没关系啦，就这样挺好的。

“菊池，你最近是不是太常说我可爱了？”

中岛站到我面前，一脸不满地说道。  
我的内心翻腾搅动着，却还是努力摆出一张扑克脸反问他有吗。

“有！我哪里可爱了啊。”  
“…有时候挺可爱的。”  
“别说我可爱啊，夸我帅不好吗！”  
“饭不是天天都尖叫着夸你帅嘛。”  
“不是这么回事啦。”

在等待拍摄的空档，只有我俩独处的休息室里中岛坐在我旁边一副不能接受的表情。  
搞得我也下意识地自我反省了起来，我有这么常说吗。

“就很可爱啊，现在也是，你这样抬起视线看我的样子就很可爱。”  
“我也不想这样看你好吗，只能怪我腿太长了。”  
“腿长居然自己说啊。 ”

吐槽了他一句反而拍手大笑了起来。  
确实，和我相比的话中岛整个人看着都小了一圈，但身高毕竟还是在那里的。  
他本人也是冲着帅气性感这个方面在发展的。  
可是啊，他就是很可爱啊。

“你不喜欢说你可爱？”  
“也不是不喜欢……就我完全不可爱啊。”  
“明明很可爱。”  
“…哇，你平时撩妹是这种感觉吗！？好厉害，我刚刚是被撩了么？”

中岛笑得更欢了。我眯起了眼睛，看着他没有说话。  
是啊，我就是在撩你。  
当局者迷不是没有道理的，发生在自己身上的时候真的也太迟钝了。

“被菊池这么撩过的人没有追不到手的吧？”  
“有的，当然有。”  
“欸~也太浪费了吧。”

要知道天底下多少女孩子排着队想被撩呢。笑着说这话的中岛，一丢丢都没有察觉到我的心情。  
这份说不出口的感情透着些悲伤，又是那么惹人怜爱。

“不过菊池你也很可爱。”  
“……哪里可爱了。”  
“吃饭的时候就很可爱！”  
“你这话跟说狗狗可爱是一个意思吧。”

我看着被我的吐槽简简单单逗笑的中岛，也回给他一个无言的微笑。

“中岛。”  
“嗯？”  
“我知道一家很好吃的店，有机会一起去吃饭吗？”  
“诶！？我们两个人吗？”  
“嗯，你没有空就算了。”

最后的最后还是怂了。  
太逊了，还得努力不把败犬样暴露在脸上，我装作没事地看向中岛。  
中岛张着嘴眼睛瞪得圆圆的，像是奶狗一般的童真模样正在努力地理解现状。

“哈哈，好可爱。”  
“诶？为什么，就我们俩？”  
“没有为什么，我只是想和你去吃饭而已。你不愿意吗？”  
“怎么可能！只是吓了一跳……”

还没从惊吓里缓过神来的中岛样子实在有些好笑，我没忍住笑出了声。

两人单独的约饭意外地很快就实现了。今晚我们约了现地碰头，明明是常来的片区，可今天不知为何心跳快得不行。  
我拉过帽衫上的帽子遮在头上，靠在墙边等了一会儿中岛便从出租车上下来了。  
见到我后跑过来的身影，说实话还是太过于显眼。我冲他挥了挥手，先一步走进了店里。

这家是以前大学的前辈介绍给我的有单间的居酒屋，海鲜类都很美味。  
中岛好奇的打量起店内，坐进了座位。

“……两个人，好紧张。”  
“你怎么说话一个词一个词地往外蹦？”  
“我都没想过，能私下和菊池两个人出来吃饭……”  
“总之先来干杯吧，你喝什么？”

把菜单递给他，中岛有些纠结地看着我。  
就点你推荐的吧。被这么拜托以后我就挑了他可能会喜欢的比较低度的酒。  
干杯~碰杯之后和他对上了视线，中岛还是一脸害羞的的模样，看着他我的嘴角止不住的上扬起来。

中岛的酒量真的不行。才喝了一杯就已经脸红，情绪高昂的样子好可爱。  
之前他说最近有跟关系好的演员前辈出去喝酒，一想到会被别人看见他这幅模样，嫉妒就涌了上来。

“呼呼~能和菊池像这样单独出来喝酒真的好开心~”  
“那自然是最好不过了。”  
“等マリ可以喝酒以后想和大家一起来`”  
“我感觉マリウス酒量应该挺好的。”  
“看起来我可能是最弱的？”

中岛又咯咯笑了起来，脸颊红透了。  
我要是这会儿丢下理智可能早就亲上他了吧。这副毫无防备的笑脸又一次狠狠敲击了我的心脏。

“我去趟洗手间。”  
“好~”

只喝了两杯就醉成这样，酒量是真的太差了。  
完事后回到单间，总感觉中岛的脸比刚刚更红了。

“……你这脸也太红了吧？”  
“哈哈，我把菊池的酒喝掉了。”  
“哈！？”

刚刚放在我座位前的酒杯已经移动到了中岛面前。  
刚刚才点上桌的酒杯已经基本上空荡荡了，中岛笑得一脸高兴。

“你啊……”  
“这个好好喝哦！说是日本酒本来以为要更苦一些的。刚刚我又点了一杯~”  
“没事吗，你这个酒量。”  
“反正菊池要送我回去，没关系啦~”

中岛偶尔会在年长者面前展露的撒娇的一面，这会儿毫无保留地展现给了我。  
我无奈抱住头，在心里吐了句槽。小心我直接把你送我床上啊。

喝醉酒的中岛会比平时话多，还一直傻笑。  
满脸洋溢的笑脸虽然是很可爱，却也让我不住地担心。  
买单的时候为了到底谁掏钱争论了起来，结果最后以AA制收尾，还挺有我们的风格的。

“喂，我帮你叫了出租车，快上车吧……回得去吗？”  
“嗯……”

我把中岛塞进了叫来的出租车后座。  
好歹还有意识在，正想着他一个人应该能回去，关车门时被他一把抓住手腕，然后拽进了车里。

“喂你……呜哇！”  
踉跄栽进了车里，车门自动关上了。  
黏在我身上的中岛不知道在开心个什么劲，一直笑个不停。

“你干什么啊。”  
“再去喝一摊吧！”  
“哈！？”

正拿他没有办法，眼睛余光就瞟到司机有些嫌麻烦的透过后视镜看着我们。  
那我发车了。搭话的声音也冷冷淡淡，没办法我只好点头同意道。  
中岛紧紧贴着我坐在一旁哼起了愉快的小调。这家伙的酒品，说句实话还真是糟糕。

“中岛先生，你要去哪？”  
“嗯……”  
“中岛？”

看向身旁，我又扶额叹了口气。真的假的啊。  
中岛已经酒足饭饱地睡着了。  
此时司机也不耐烦地打量了我好几眼，无声地催促我快点告知目的地。说是送他回家，可我也并不清楚中岛家的具体地址。  
最后也只能化作一声叹息，我报上了自己的地址。

车子行驶了20多分钟，停在了我熟悉的街景里。付完钱后支起中岛的身子缓慢地向家里走去。同样是男生也有那么高个子的中岛，完全脱力的状态下真的很重。  
果然还是和女孩子不一样啊。一边产生了这样的实感，一边努力扛起身上这个男人硬邦邦的身子。

“喂，中岛你醒醒……你好重！”  
“嗯……嗯？”  
“真是的，以后不准你在外面喝酒了……”

可惜我的自言自语最终是无人听了进去。  
进了电梯，好不容易打开家门的时候已经累出了一身的汗。

我帮中岛脱了鞋，有些粗暴地把他扔在了沙发上。  
可看他睡得一脸软绵绵的幸福样，心里的怨气也瞬间净化干净了。  
从卧室里抱了床被子出来给他盖上，我走进了浴室。

热水从头顶淋下，混杂着我的叹息哗啦啦的被冲走。  
平时一副乖巧可靠的模样可偏偏醉酒会露出这样的一面，真的让人欲罢不能。  
就怪我喜欢他咯。想着这些自己也觉得好笑了起来。

冲完澡后裸着上身回到了客厅，中岛还在爆睡，吐息漫长而沉稳。我盯着他的睡脸，突然间中岛正在我家里的实感涌了上来，内心也一阵躁动。  
我从没想过会有这么一天。

“嗯……”

丝毫没有要醒过来征兆的中岛仿佛真的就打算这么睡过去了，无意识地捏着被角遮住了半张脸。我伸手摸了摸他的头发，睡梦中的他满脸舒服地蹭了蹭。  
如果就这样一直待在他身旁，我可能真的会忍不住对他出手。脑海中有个冷静的声音这样告诉自己。  
于是我悄悄离开了客厅，转身回了卧室。

嗯，真的不太妙。  
喜欢他的心情快要抑制不住了。  
这样下去，有一天会忍不住告诉他的。

但是大概率的会被他拒绝吧。  
……不过死缠烂打的话，也不是没有成功的可能。  
对于他来说我毋庸置疑是不同于别人的特殊存在，而这份感情的界线说不定也并不是那么清晰明了。  
虽然这只是我的私心，我的一厢情愿。  
被子抱给了屋外那个让我烦恼的人，我躺在空荡荡的床上辗转反侧，最终还是闭上了眼。

作为一个不擅长早起的人，我这天意外地醒来很早，推开门进了客厅。开门的瞬间就和坐在沙发上的中岛对上了视线。  
对门声反应剧烈有些怕怕的中岛看了过来，在确认是我以后像是放下心来的叹了口气。

“中岛？”  
“这里是菊池的家？”  
“嗯，你昨天喝得烂醉，上了出租还吵吵着要再喝一摊，然后就睡死过去了。”  
“……抱歉！不过还好是菊池你的家。”  
“还好？”  
“我还在担心要是睁眼躺在陌生人家里该怎么办呢！”  
“啊，那种早上睁开眼就发现身旁躺了个没穿衣服的女孩子的情景？”

说完中岛有些难为情的笑了笑。  
你啊，这种经验怕是从来都没有过吧。

“中岛你应该不能接受这种一夜情的吧。”  
“嗯？对，我不是很喜欢这样的。”  
“是嘛。”  
“菊池你的话……毕竟很受欢迎的嘛~”

中岛笑着对我说。这人是完全没把我当作恋爱对象在看待啊。清楚意识到这点以后胸口紧紧揪住般的痛了起来。  
我既不肯定也没否定他，只是换了个话题。

“话说今天你有工作吗？”  
“有的，正好还有点时间要不我先回趟家吧。”  
“要吃了饭再走吗？”  
“诶，可以吗？”

我走进厨房问道他，中岛开心地笑着说那我就不客气啦。  
也不算什么了不起的东西，不过是普普通通的早餐。我磕了鸡蛋在碗里打散，中岛走到我的身后瞧了瞧。

“感觉好棒哦。”  
“什么？”  
“就像是在同居一样。我可憧憬这种生活了，早上醒来就有人给我做早饭。”  
“……我是你女朋友的设定？”  
“哈哈，帅气强壮的野性女友。”

还一脸困倦的中岛笑得软乎乎的。我把蛋液倒进平底锅，也回给他一个笑容。

两个人面对面坐着边吃早饭边看了会儿晨间新闻，报道的都是些无关痛痒的世界和平，这日子也真是舒坦。  
中岛塞了一大口面包，鼓着脸颊兴奋地说着这个果酱好好吃！

“菊池你也会像这样给你女朋友做饭吗？”  
“诶？不一定吧，早饭的话女方做的情况比较多，我早上都起不来的。不过晚饭我倒是偶尔会做。”  
“这样……感觉菊池好成熟啊。”  
“嗯？”

中岛喝着橙汁一个人嘟囔起来。  
我的恋爱经历也没什么特别的吧，就和20代前半的一般男生都差不多的感觉。

“感觉如果和菊池交往的话，会被好好珍惜呢。”  
“干什么啦突然说这个。”  
“没什么，只是觉得我必需的恋爱能力你都点满了。”

中岛过于本正经地讲着这话，我没忍住一个笑出了声。  
明明只是你太不同寻常啦。这样想着却对他说不出口，只好若无其事地回了句是嘛，然后继续动着筷子吃早饭。

“我啊，完全搞不懂女人心。”  
“女孩子们对着你都尖叫上天了，你说些什么呢。”  
“不是，我对女朋友可能有点太严格了。总是会下意识的要求对方，像是要有上进心之类的……”  
“嘛，我也没觉得这有什么不对，恋爱这回事是没有标准答案的。只是大部分女孩子都应该希望被宠着吧？”  
“菊池你是会很宠女友的类型吗？”  
“也看时间地点吧，有的事情上我也是绝对不会退让的。这种时候就会好好和对方讲清楚。不过恋爱又不是工作，有时候我也想跟对方撒撒娇。”  
“就是嘛，我也想撒娇啊……”  
“感觉中岛你应该很喜欢粘人撒娇啊。”

说完这话，中岛抬起眼眨巴着看向我。

“对！我超想撒娇的。但是吧，毕竟对方是喜欢上了我帅气的一面，所以总想着要在对方面前努力的耍帅，反而就处得不顺利了。”  
“虽然一开始是有可能喜欢上你帅气的一面，但是交往这个过程和喜欢哪点是不一样的。无论是帅气的中岛还是爱撒娇的中岛，都是真正的中岛啊。所以我觉得你没必要逞强耍帅。”  
“嗯……好像是这么回事……”

中岛一脸认真地消化着我刚刚讲的话，这副模样也可爱的不行。  
关于恋爱也会抱着这么认真的态度，真的不愧是他，太厉害了。  
想告诉他更放松一点的去恋爱吧，可心里又总想着要由自己来守护他不肯放手。  
能让我产生这样的想法，某种意义上他是真的好有才能。  
我望着眼前这个人，好想向他伸出手。  
然后把他抱进怀里，告诉他在我面前只要保持你本来的样子就好，不需要努力，不需要营业，就这样就好。  
但我还不能说出口，只好把这份感情埋藏起来，若无其事地冲他笑了笑。

五个人一起工作的时候，中岛不经意间的一句话把我吓到发不出声音来。也不知道其他3人有没有听见他说，反应都很淡定的样子。  
诶？你刚刚说了什么？

“如果是和团员的话我是可以接吻的。”  
中岛看着我又说了一遍。  
过于惊讶一时间不知道说什么才好时，中岛歪着脑袋有些奇怪地喊了我的名字。

“诶？菊池你不可以吗？”  
“……我没想过这么问题。”  
“是吗？可是是和团员诶。”

平时拍照的时候也会挨得很近，那种感觉的照片也挺常拍的，所以并不是对这件事本身有什么抵触感。  
只是中岛说这话的神情太过理所当然，一时有些不知道该作何反应。

“我不可以。”  
“欸……可是我可以和胜利亲诶。”  
“别了吧……我真的不可以。”

被胜利果断拒绝后的中岛有些失落地看向我。像是小狗一样的星星眼表情仿佛是在无言地问着我，菊池你可以的吧？  
我扶住额头。

“菊池你呢？”  
“我不是说了吗，压根没考虑过这回事。”  
“你跟我可以接吻吗？”

中岛撅起了嘴唇冲着我发问。化完妆后染上了红色的嘴唇看上去相当可口诱人。

“……非得叫我亲的话也不是做不到。”  
“那就是可以咯？”  
“嘛，和你的话类似于kiss的事情也不是没有做过。”

喝同一瓶水，咬同一个食物，甚至还有互相喂食……  
这类事情在各种拍摄过程中也做过不老少，大抵上心里已经麻木了。只是他不是说可以和我，而是说和所有团员都可以这点还是让我心里有点不痛快。  
而且这话说的意思，完全就是因为没有那方面的想法所以简简单单就可以亲下去。我又暗自难过了起来。  
但与之同时也起了想要逗弄他玩的坏心。  
我捏住中岛的下巴抬了起来。一旁的松岛吓了一跳叫出声，不过没关系，无视就好。  
微微侧过脸闭上了眼睛，一点点逐渐贴近他双唇的时候，中岛伸手挡住了我推开。  
睁开眼便见到他一脸不满的表情。

“怎么了，不是你说可以亲下去的吗。”  
“为什么我是被亲的啊！我要做主动的那方！”  
“哈？”  
“就像这样。”

中岛的手抚上了我的下巴，然后凑近了脸。柔软的嘴唇丝毫不带犹豫地贴上我的轻轻啄了一下。见我满脸的惊讶，他得意地笑着放开了我。

“看吧~我说我可以的。”  
“为什么我是被亲的啊，我不能接受。”  
“诶？喂你等等……”

我抓住中岛的手腕拉过他，然后亲了上去。不像是他刚才那样蜻蜓点水般的轻吻，微张开的嘴唇结结实实地吻了上去，一手抚摸着他的头发分开时又轻啄了一下。  
安静的休息室里响起了令人害羞的小小的水声。

“……我们到底是在围观些什么。”

打破这谜一般沉默的是胜利忍无可忍的吐槽。  
我放开了他，在若即若离的距离感觉到了中岛的吐息落在我的嘴唇上。  
中岛的脸有些泛红，伸手摸着自己的嘴唇。我装作没事人的样子，半眯起眼睛有些挑衅地开口说道。

“不是中岛你自己说的可以接吻的吗？”  
“我又没想到会是这种吻。”  
“我的吻就是这种吻。”

中岛惊异的神情里又有些不甘，满脸复杂地看着我。  
我仍是装作没有察觉，轻抚了抚自己的下嘴唇。

工作结束后中岛跑来跟我搭了话。本来准备收工回去的我早早塞上了耳机，怎么了？一边取下耳机，就看到他一副不服气的表情。  
“怎么了，中岛？”  
“就刚刚那个吻……你和他们几个人也可以这样吗？”  
“诶？为什么这么问？”  
“因为那种吻！……是和恋人的吻啊。”

中岛嘟起了嘴抱怨道。没想到他会说出这样的发言，我不禁偷偷笑了起来。  
然而对方似乎并没从什么积极向上的角度解读我的笑，中岛斜起眼睛扫了我一眼。

“所以菊池你不挑对象跟任何人都可以这么亲咯。”  
“哈？”  
“……这样啊。”  
“等等，你在生哪门子的气？”  
“我没生气啊。”

说完哼的一声移走了视线。难得一见的赌气状态也让我觉得有趣了起来。  
我盯着他的脸问他，干嘛这么一副表情啦。

“满脸写着不开心诶，就这么讨厌跟我接吻吗？明明是中岛你自己说的可以。”  
“不是！我说的又不是那种吻……本来是指说像打招呼一样亲切友好的kiss的。”  
“那种吻是什么吻？”  
“就！Deep的那种！我没办法理解你为什么和谁都可以那样亲！”  
“……也没必要中岛理解我吧，我爱和谁接吻和谁做爱都是我的自由，跟你没关系吧。”

我也有点上头，说着说着语气也带上了火药味。  
糟糕了。话说出口后悔的瞬间，不知怎么的中岛的脸突然红了。认真的表情让我有些意外，不自觉地伸手捧住了他的脸。  
中岛吓了一跳，身子颤了颤，疑惑地看着我。

“怎么了，你脸好红。”  
“我才没脸红。”  
“就很红啊。怎么了？我也不知道我说什么了。”  
“……我没有，只是菊池你……！”  
“怎么了嘛，我干什么了。”

这下子中岛直接脸红到了耳根，也不清楚他想说什么，总之只是一脸不服气地低头看着地板。一点都不像他啊，我这样想着，摸了摸他的头。

“中岛？”  
“……干嘛啦，菊池。”  
“那要再试一次吗？如果是和中岛的话，我可以的。”

只是和你，不是和谁都可以的。中岛似乎正努力的在理解着我的话外之意。  
真是的，这么毫无防备的样子能不能不要让我看见？  
我会忍不住有所期待的。

其实我一点都不排斥单恋。反而觉得这个过程很开心，会有青春的感觉。  
不过生而为人欲望是肯定会有的……可以的话也想和他交往，想他能喜欢上我，想跟他接吻，跟他做爱。

“唉……”

就是单纯的欲求不满了。  
尤其是还亲了他，这种被吊着不上不下的心情反而更加重了情况。  
今天难得早一步到了休息室的我坐在沙发上叹气，这时候中岛推门走了进来。

“……今天来好早啊，早安。”  
“嗯……早安。”

要是再多看他几眼肯定又会忍不住跟他搭话，我索性低下头玩起了手机。  
可中岛走过来坐在我面前，主动开口跟我讲了话。

“菊池。”  
“嗯？”  
“……我可以亲你吗？”  
“什么？”

话音刚落，他便站在我眼前捧住了我的下巴。眼看着嘴唇逐渐接近，我下意识地闭上了眼。触碰上的嘴唇贴合了片刻，然后微微张开轻吮起我的唇瓣。  
如此往复了几次之后两唇分开，中岛认真地盯着我看。

“怎么样？”  
“……嗯？”  
“感觉舒服吗？”  
“突然间你干什么啊。”

反问了他一句，中岛倒是有些尴尬地移开了视线。  
真的搞不懂他。见我叹了口气，中岛小心地开口解释道。

“这次有吻戏……”  
“电视剧？”  
“嗯……菊池你不是吻技很好嘛。”  
“……所以？”  
“就！你觉得我的怎么样？”

这会儿的我脑内一团混乱。这家伙到底在说些什么啊。

“……所以你为什么要让共演的女生有感觉啊。”  
“不是啦……只是我好歹也是个男人……”  
“懂了懂了，不想被别人觉得吻技太差没经验？”  
“嗯……”

同样身为男人，他的心情我也不是不能理解。只是这个展开有些太无厘头了。  
我不知第多少次抱住隐隐作痛的头，也站起身捏住了中岛的下巴。  
那我应该稍微越界一点也没关系吧。

“嗯……”

最初只是轻啄，像是品尝对方嘴唇一般，用自己的嘴唇轻轻衔住中岛的下嘴唇吸吮。然后舌尖划过上唇的内侧，搔痒般的舔舐。等他自然而然的张口之后便将舌探了进去，找到他的舌头纠缠住，手掌也抚上他的脸颊，片刻后放开了他。

“哈……”  
“大概就这种感觉？”  
“……你在哪学会这种吻的啊。话说，你到底都跟些什么人交往过啊。”

中岛有些恼怒的问我。  
喂喂，这个问题我更想问你好吗。

“就很正常啊？不趁着20多岁正值精力充沛的时期了解下这些多可惜。”  
“……是嘛。”  
“诀窍的话，就是多观察对方的反应。”  
“原来如此……”

就像是在上课一样，中岛特别认真地听了我的说明，总觉得哪里怪怪的。  
然后我又亲了他一下，这次只是单纯的嘴唇相贴。

“像这种的，可以换着来。”

被亲了的中岛发着呆摸了摸自己的嘴唇，呆呆地点了头。  
真是个笨蛋呐，中岛。  
你再露出这种表情，真的要当心被我吃掉了。

因为我的吻技好这事儿，似乎在中岛心里的股价上涨了不老少。在那之后中岛开始喜欢你向我打听这方面的事情了。  
你跟你女朋友都去哪些地方吃饭啊？约会的时候会做些什么？  
想不透他跟我打听这些要干什么，不过像是情窦初开好奇心旺盛的青春期少年一样的中岛倒是很可爱就是了。  
与此同时我也意识到，如果中岛想要谈普通的恋爱，想要学会普通的相处，那么这个对象也必须是我才行。  
我有点无法想象我以外的人来教会中岛这些。  
可我也知道，当我开始产生这种想法，就差不多是时候了。  
虽然我现在去告白百分之百会被拒绝，可是比起被拒，我更不愿意一声不吭地就眼瞧着他被别人抢走。所以干脆就想要直接了当地告诉他，然后认真把他追到手。  
如果真的不行就放弃，我有信心今后还是可以继续以团员的身份跟他相处，而且我也知道，即使这样中岛也会公私分明工作上不会带入异样的抵触。  
既然他这么想知道我怎么追别人，怎么和别人谈恋爱的，那我就手把手地来教他吧。

“菊池？”  
“嗯？”  
“怎么了，一直盯着我看。”  
“中岛你就这么在意我的恋爱经历吗？”  
“诶？也不是在意吧……就嗯……”  
“真这么在意的话我就来实际演示一下吧。”  
“演示？”  
“我今天开车来的，你待会儿就没工作了吧？我送你啊。”

掏出车钥匙在他眼前晃了晃，中岛呆愣愣地眨巴着眼睛，看我故意装出的耍帅表情后下一秒大爆笑了起来。

“什么鬼？你是在撩我吗！？”  
“哈哈，你这么说的话那确实是。一起吃个饭吗？”  
“吃饭？嗯好啊。”

比起以前倒是很容易简单约到他吃饭了。中岛笑着二话不说地点头答应。  
那待会儿见啦，我扔下了这句话离开了休息室。

工作结束后也没怎么说话，两个人并行乘着电梯去了地下的停车场。  
我打开车锁。中岛坐进了副驾驶席。

“打扰啦。”  
“请便。”  
“呜哇，坐团员的车好紧张哦。”

开心笑着的中岛就普通的很可爱。我发动了车子，播放起平时爱听的曲子，驶上了熟悉的道路。

“去哪里吃？”  
“我想了好久，不过难得一起吃饭还是想喝点酒啊。”  
“诶，可你开车来的欸。”  
“嗯，所以去我家吃OK吗？”  
“菊池家？嗯，我可以啊。”

中岛吃惊的眨了眨眼，还是点头同意了。我也没说话，沿着一开始就打算好的路线继续向家开去。

进了家门招呼他坐沙发，紧张感突然一下涌了上来，我慢慢地深呼一口气。

“咦，晚饭怎么办？刚刚没买。”  
“我点外卖吧，你想吃什么？”  
“你推荐的就好，交给你了。”  
“好。喝吗？”

放了罐啤酒在他面前，中岛说了声谢谢，拿过打开了罐。细小的水珠伴随着开罐瞬间气泡上涌的轻微炸裂声溅了出来。

“干杯。”  
“嗯，干杯。”

易拉罐轻轻碰撞，我喝了一口啤酒。微苦的液体滑过喉咙，现在也成为了会觉得啤酒美味的大人了呐。

我点了一家平时常叫的外卖，将送来的饭菜摆好在中岛跟前。然后简单拌了个沙拉做了点下酒菜，也装好了盘端上桌。

“好吃！”  
“我就知道你肯定会喜欢。”  
“哈哈，我完全就是个小孩子口味嘛~”

就着饭菜空啤酒罐也变多了起来，一抬头发现中岛已经有些喝醉了。  
明明酒量这么差还总想着喝酒，这点真的要不得。不过，倒也很可爱就是了。

“……话说你是有什么事找我吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“我们俩单独吃饭不是很难得吗？”  
“是啊……中岛你听着。”  
“嗯？什么？”  
“如果我要追你，你会怎么办？”

我撑着沙发歪了歪头，将这句话问出了口。  
中岛小口小口地喝着酒，有些奇怪地看向我。

“什么怎么办？”  
“你会点头吗？”  
“诶？菊池你要追谁的话怎么会有人不点头。”  
“不是这个意思，我是问你，中岛。”  
“……我？诶，我是男人啊。”  
“我知道。所以是在这个事实上问你的。”

我认真的看着他。中岛想了想我的话，脸上露出了困扰的表情。  
我也不想让你困扰的。  
可是也不能再这样下去什么都不说了。抱歉啊。

“……我可以追你吗？”  
“……嗯？”  
“实话告诉我吧，中岛。”  
“诶？不是，是我会错意了？”  
“会错意？”  
“就是……嗯……是那种意思？”  
“嗯，就是那种意思。”

我努力语气平常地回答道他，同时也坚定地没有移开视线。  
因为我知道，只要认真起来好好跟他说，中岛是会懂我的意思的。  
毕竟我们在一起了那么长时间，这些可都不是假的。

“诶？”  
“不行吗？”  
“不是，嗯……我很高兴菊池你喜欢我，但是说实话……我没想过这种事。”  
“嗯，我也是。我也没想过自己会变成这样。”  
“我们不是一直都在一起嘛。如果真的喜欢上我了，之前怎么没听你说过？”  
“是啊……不过我是喜欢上了现在的中岛。”

我注视着他的眼睛，认真把喜欢说出了口。中岛吃惊地眨着眼，然后有些困惑地逃离了我的视线。我的心脏难受地翻转绞痛起来。

“…让你困扰了吗？”  
“嗯……有一点点。不过真的，听你这么说我很高兴……不觉得讨厌啦。”  
“那我可以追你吗？”  
“这个就……嗯……我不能保证会答应就是了。”  
“你不是说没有我追不到的人吗。”  
“那是说的女孩子！……我可是个男人啊。”  
“我知道，当然知道。”

我从地板上起身，坐到了中岛身旁的沙发上，直直地看着他。我朝他伸出了手抚上他的脸颊，中岛没有拒绝任凭我动作。我眯起眼说。  
“想撒娇的时候我都会好好宠着你的。你要知道，我真的很了解你。”  
“菊池……”  
“我知道别人为你做什么你会开心，知道你喜欢什么，你想做什么。这些事我敢说我比任何人都要清楚。”  
“我不知道……”  
“嗯，我也清楚你现在会动摇……所以才开口问你。”  
“连这种事你都知道呀。”

哈哈，中岛难得地几分自嘲地笑了笑。然后同样认真地与我对上了视线。

“是那种喜欢，对吧？”  
“嗯，想跟中岛一起做羞羞的事情的喜欢。”  
“真的假的？我们都坦诚相见那么多次了，你还能用这种眼光看我？”  
“……那要试试吗？”

手指轻轻摩挲着中岛的刘海，然后顺势凑近了他的嘴唇。  
中岛没有躲开，直直地接受了我贴上来的唇，而且积极地回应了这个吻。  
这个人啊，我就是拿他这点没辙。

“嗯……”

反复啄吻了好几次，彼此的舌也缠绵交织，我轻柔地抚摸上中岛的发丝和耳朵。  
微微张开的眼睛里映照的中岛的模样，正一副享受地沉溺在这个亲吻里。

“哈…”  
“感觉舒服吧。”  
“这就犯规了啊，我是个男人，本来就对这些舒服的事没有抵抗力。”  
“没关系，那先从这些事开始也行。”  
“诶？”  
“……总之我会追到你的。”

我捧住他的脸这样告诉他。中岛也像是放弃挣扎了般，笑了起来。


End file.
